


Shopping Trip

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Tarn assists Tailgate in picking out Valentine’s presents.
Relationships: Tailgate & Tarn (Transformers)
Kudos: 6





	Shopping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on February 12, 2015 as a request. Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on April 26, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

“We can get this one and this one and this one for Cyclonus, and this one for Rodimus and oh, oh, we should get this for Swerve, and maybe that for Rewind, and do you think Magnus would like that?” Tailgate asked, his words as much of a jumble as his form as he went back and forth between the gift shop aisles in a tiny blue blur.

Tarn grunted, waving his fingers at Kaon to hand him the Valentine’s gift list. He flipped through a few screens and hummed. “You’ve already gotten six presents for Cyclonus. So no, we can not. You have yet to however, get anything for the rest of the named. Pick one each.”

“But, but! How can I just get one?” Tailgate asked. “It’s my first Valentine’s and I gotta’ let everyone know how much I love them!”

“One. Each,” Tarn said, each word a clipped command. “Or I’ll be picking out their presents.”

Tailgate huffed and shuffled his feet. “Fine, fine. One each.”

“Good Boy.”


End file.
